


while lingering in the universe (we got to know each other)

by were1993



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 9/1 edit: woah i made so many grammatical errors LOL, Alternative Universes galore!, CHARACTER DEATH OKAY I KILL MOST OF SORRY SORRY TEAM 2, Domestic Fluff, M/M, actors au in chp 9, and finally, attempt at serial killer horror in chp 16, band fic canon whatever in chp 23, cafe bakery au in chp 7, child 2hyun in chp 15, fantasy au in chp 3 & 17, happy 23rd, high school au in chp 21, historical au in chp 6, idol au in chp 12, kdrama au in chp 14, old high school friend in chp 8, supernatural au in chp 19, we got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993
Summary: The way you said “I love you”22 times Hwang Minhyun said I love you first and 1 time Kim Jonghyun said it first.[22 AUs + 1 Band Fic]





	1. As a hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjhs (heiwajima)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiwajima/gifts).
  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [while lingering in the universe (we got to know each other)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806127) by [beTum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beTum/pseuds/beTum)



**1.** ** _As a hello_** _– PG, Minhyun comes home_  

Jonghyun leans against the pillar and tries not to fidget. Minhyun was coming home today. His flight would land in half an hour and Hwang Minhyun would be home. 

When his boyfriend went to Japan for an internship, Jonghyun didn’t expect it to be so lonely. They spent a lot of time together, but they also spent a lot of time apart. Being in different majors and having different friend circles, Jonghyun thought it would just be missing those Thursday movie nights. 

Instead, it was missing those morning breath Mondays and wild attempts at cooking Wednesdays and freaking out over assignments Fridays. It was missing those occasional glimpses of his boyfriend’s smile while they hurried to their next class. And well, it was missing the warm arm slung around his waist as they dozed off on the grass outside the library. 

And today, Minhyun was coming home. 

Jonghyun looks around anxiously even though he knows the flight had yet to land. Still, he wants to be the first person his boyfriend sees coming out of the gate. He could almost imagine it—Minhyun walking out of the doors dressed warmly for the winter, dragging a large suitcase behind him. He would look up, their eyes would meet and Minhyun would smile— 

“Jonghyun-ah!” 

He blinks out of his daydreams but not quite. Jonghyun gapes as what should have been a figment of his imagination starts running towards him. He’s still at a loss of words when Minhyun comes to a complete stop in front of him and pulls the other into a crushing hug. 

“I love you,” Minhyun murmurs into his hair. 

“Hello to you too,” Jonghyun says, his voice muffled into Minhyun’s coat. The other merely hugs him tighter. Jonghyun smiles and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. “Welcome back, Minhyun-ah.”


	2. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun is sick.

**_2\. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets_** _– PG, Minhyun is sick_  

“Are you alive down there?” Jonghyun asks. He walks into the living room to find his boyfriend on the floor, squeezed in between the couch and the coffee table. When he left for class, he was sure Minhyun had still been  _on_  the couch. 

All he gets is a pained groan and some garbling of what must have been Korean. Jonghyun chuckles, putting down his backpack and the takeout containers on the dining table. Skipping over to the living room, Jonghyun tries not to look as mischievous as he feels. 

Minhyun had wrapped himself into a blanket roll, and all Jonghyun could see were tufts of hair, sticking out from the top. Kneeling down on the floor, Jonghyun pokes him a couple times and the roll wiggles. Jonghyun scooches up a little before letting himself fall on top of his blanket burrito. 

“Uuugh, Jungunh.” 

Minhyun pulls the blankets down from his face just enough so his eyes were visible. Jonghyun presses a loud kiss between the other’s furrowed brows and watches any expression of annoyance melt away. 

“Feeling better?” Jonghyun asks. 

“I’d feel even better if you’d get off,” Minhyun grunts, voice hoarse with sleep and the lingering cough. 

“Whatever, you secretly love it,” Jonghyun laughs, pulling the blanket over Minhyun’s face. The disadvantages of being confined to a blanket roll was not being able to fight back, and Jonghyun took full advantage of it, rocking the other side to side.  

“You’re lucky,” Minhyun huffs under the blankets. He coughs a couple of times to clear his throat. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

Jonghyun pauses. In a sudden fury of action, he pulls the blanket down revealing a surprised face and swoops down for a kiss. And when Jonghyun is coughing into his self-made blanket fortress a week later, Minhyun has the decency not to nag—much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2


	3. A scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fantasty!AU, Jonghyun is a human sacrifice

**_3\. A scream_** _– fantasty!AU, Jonghyun is a human sacrifice_  

Jonghyun wonders whether there was anyone to blame for his family’s bad luck. Twenty years ago, his father walked up these steps. Then ten years ago, his mother took this flight of stairs as well. This year, his older sister was supposed to be here, but Jonghyun had volunteered to take her place. 

She had a beautiful six-year-old little girl. Jonghyun would not let his niece be without her mother. No child should watch their parent giving their life up to a cruel god who destroyed more than created. He remembers crying and screaming and cursing when his own parents walked these steps, and he would not let their little sunflower experience that. 

There were three hundred and fifteen steps up to the shrine where he would die, and Jonghyun couldn’t bring himself to take the first step. The townspeople stare at his back, urging him to leave with quiet whispers, but no one dares to touch him. If they were accused of hindering the sacrifice from leaving, the penalty was worse than death. 

Jonghyun takes a shaky breath. He’s lingered here for too long. Slowly, he takes the first step and then the second and then the third—he’s on step fifty-five when he falters. 

“Jong—Kim Jonghyun!” 

He forces himself to take the fifty-sixth step. Jonghyun chants in his mind— _I have no regrets, no regrets, none, no regrets_. He tries not to think of sweet smiles and sunrise kisses. 

“Jonghyun! Please!” 

He takes the fifty-seventh step. Jonghyun was not thinking of Minhyun—oh, poor Minhyun who had not even been present at the lottery. How did he even know? 

(Jonghyun doesn’t know of how his sister sprinted to the neighboring town, screaming for Minhyun— _please, please, please, I know you can’t do anything, but please, I_ know _he would want to see you_.) 

“ _Kim Jonghyun!_ ” 

Fifty-eight. Poor Minhyun who was fighting against the townspeople— _are you crazy boy? Would you have us all killed?_  Sixty-two. Poor Minhyun who doesn’t know of Jonghyun’s love and who will never know. Seventy-four. Poor Minhyun— 

“Kim Jonghyun, I love you!” Minhyun screams. Jonghyun doesn’t stop. “ _I love you!_ ” 

Seventy-five. But he does think of Hwang Minhyun. Seventy-six. He thinks of the other’s warm embrace. Seventy-seven. He thinks of the other’s goofy laughter. Seventy-eight. He thinks of the other’s serenades late at night. Seventy-nine, oh Jonghyun thinks of the way Minhyun traces patterns into his skin like he was in awe of their happily ever after— 

Eighty. He starts running up the steps. Eighty-five. He’s not thinking of Minhyun. Ninety— 

“ _I love you!_ ”    

It rings in his ears all the way to step three hundred and fifteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3


	4. Over a cup of tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, Minhyun takes Jonghyun to a tea house in Japan

**_4\. Over a cup of tea_** _– PG, Minhyun takes Jonghyun to a tea house in Japan_  

“It’s super popular and so many food blogs have good reviews for this tea house and—” 

Jonghyun merely nods and dabs at the sweat dripping off his chin. Summers in Tokyo were hot. And they were especially hot when one was constantly climbing small hills. 

Minhyun had gotten all excited over a tea house because they served traditional Japanese desserts alongside their matcha tea. Jonghyun had been too distracted by how cute his boyfriend had been, gushing over the artistically taken pictures on the food blog, to have noticed he agreed to go. 

Instead of spending a quiet day inside, Jonghyun finds himself trekking through uphill store fronts to get to this tea house. He enjoyed spending time with Minhyun, don’t get him wrong. It was just that—was this tea house really worth this hour-long journey? The pictures seemed so typical of  _any_  traditional tea house. 

(It didn’t help that Minhyun’s strides were a little longer than his own, and Jonghyun found himself jogging a couple steps just to keep up.) 

“We’re here!” Minhyun exclaims. Jonghyun breathes a sigh of relief and looks toward where his boyfriend was pointing at. 

“Oh woah,” Jonghyun gasps. The tea house was literally a house with greenery spouting out all of the windows. There was a stone pathway leading into the garden, and an arch shaded with trees and overgrown vines. It literally looked like something that came out of a Ghibli film. 

“I thought it looked like something from your animations, no?” Minhyun smiles proudly. He maneuvers Jonghyun in front of him and pushes him forward. “Let’s go, let’s go!” 

The inside was equally beautiful. Jonghyun steps into the entrance of the house itself and marveled at the polished but old tatami mats. The seating area had large windows, viewing the backyard garden in which they entered from. Taking a seat near the window, Jonghyun folds his feet beneath him and admires the scenery. There was a quiet fountain with a cut bamboo rod collecting water before tipping over to empty it into the pond below. The stone path winds around a few moss-covered boulders and carefully arranged flowers. And the wind chimes hanging from the overhangs clink together in a cute little melody. 

“Isn’t this place great?” Minhyun asks. Jonghyun turns back to his boyfriend with a giddy smile. “They brought the tea and menu here while you were staring outside.” 

“It’s nice,” Jonghyun agrees, watching as Minhyun poured them tea from the pot. Even the tea pot was earthen and quaint, just so fitting for the almost mystical feel the entire tea house gave. “Thank you.” 

“Of course,” Minhyun says easily. He takes a small sip of the green tea and crinkles his nose. “Ack, hot.” 

“That’s generally the case with  _hot tea_ ,” Jonghyun snickers. He blows gently on his own cup and places it down on the table to cool. “Let’s see what else they have, hm?” 

“Desserts!” Minhyun cheers, making a grab for the menu. 

“Aren’t you a large child?” Jonghyun teases. 

“Says the child who cried over a volleyball match,” Minhyun retorts with a raised eyebrow. 

“Okay, I’ll let you know that Haikyuu! is more than just volleyball,” Jonghyun frowns, preparing a full-blown rant. Ten minutes later, he was still talking about the third years dedication when Minhyun bursts out laughing. 

“Oh, Jonghyunie,” Minhyun sputters, laughing so hard he loses balance and falls to the floor. It takes a good (embarrassing) moment for Minhyun to gather himself and sit back up. Even so, he was still giggling between breaths. “Oh my god, I love you.” 

Jonghyun blinks and stares at his boyfriend with wide eyes. A mysterious breeze blows past them and the trees cast scattered patches of sun onto their table. Jonghyun really thinks he’s in a Ghibli film, and he can only hope he’ll be Haku and not Chihiro. He can’t clean to save his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4


	5. Over a beer bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, they try beer for the first time

**_5\. Over a beer bottle_** _– PG, they try beer for the first time_  

“I hate this stuff,” Minhyun groans. He sips from the beer bottle once more and grimaces again. 

“You were the one who wanted to try it,” Jonghyun teases. He takes a sip his own beer and tries not to crinkle his nose at the warm carbonation. 

For some reason, they wandered far from the convenience store that they bought their once ice cold drinks at. Jonghyun idly wonders whether it would have tasted better cold, but looking around the empty parking lot, he’s glad they came here. It was nice to spend time with his boyfriend—ah, no that was still embarrassing—with Minhyun alone. 

Jonghyun glances at Minhyun and giggles at the other’s look of distaste. Minhyun had been so eager to try alcohol for the first time, and he even proudly slapped down his ID at the cashiers. They had a bottle of soju in the plastic shopping bag, but Jonghyun doubts they’ll get to that if Minhyun was having such a hard time already. 

“Well, I hate beer and I love you,” Minhyun declares, shaking his head at the bottle in his hand. Jonghyun looks down quickly, trying and failing to hide his flushed cheeks. “That’s all the discovery I’ll ever need to make in this lifetime thank you very much.” 

When Minhyun questions his red cheeks, Jonghyun would insist it was the beer—you know, alcohol makes people flushed and don’t notice that he’s only drank half the bottle. No, that was  _not_ an invitation for a kiss, but, okay fine, Minhyun’s kisses were nice, even if they fainted tasted of beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5


	6. As an apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, Prince Minhyun was getting married

**_6\. As an apology_** _– PG, Prince Minhyun was getting married_  

The Crowned Prince, Hwang Minhyun, has never looked out of place in the opulence of the Royal Palace. He always wore his gold embroidered garments with grace, presenting a regal image at his place next to his father. The decorated cloaks that would have otherwise looked tacky and overdone for any other looked perfect settled on his shoulders. 

While Prince Hwang looked the most impressive in dark blue with the four-toed dragon mandarin square, Jonghyun always thought Minhyun looked the best in simple cotton robes. The finery took away from the easy smile and twinkling eyes, and Jonghyun always found those features to be the most attractive. Much more than the golden dragon embroidered on his chest. 

Yet, that rank badge was everything. It reminded Jonghyun daily—Minhyun was the Crowned Prince of a nation and Jonghyun was a servant. And by tonight, the Crowned Prince would be a married man. 

“Please, Your Royal Highness,” Jonghyun sighs, holding up the second inner coat. It had been a struggle all morning. First, the prince refused to rise, and now, he refused to put on his wedding attire. It was a five-layer ceremonial outfit, and so far, Jonghyun has managed to get Minhyun into one layer. 

“Not until you call me Minhyun,” the prince says stubbornly. He folds his arms in front of him in a blatant display of defiance. 

“ _Your Highness_ ,” Jonghyun stresses. “You are getting married today. You need to look presentable.” 

“Minhyun,” the prince repeats with his bottom lip puffed out in a pout. “I don’t know who this  _Your Highness_  is.” 

“You’re making this more difficult than it needs to be,” Jonghyun says slowly. He looks down at the article of clothing in his hands and tries not to sound resentful. “We both knew this day was going to come. We knew this would be our last sunrise together. We  _knew_  and you—” 

“It’s because I know,” Minhyun interrupts, soft and defeated. Jonghyun looks up and he’s not ready for the despair in the other’s eyes. “Six years ago, I asked you for something unreasonable. I asked you to stay by my side without regards to my title and without hopes of a future.” 

Jonghyun opens his mouth but no sound comes out,  _no, I was the one who asked_ you _of something unreasonable, I shouldn’t have, we shouldn’t have—_  

“And I am selfish to say I don’t regret any second of it,” Minhyun admits. He reaches out and gently tousles Jonghyun’s hair, lingering like he doesn’t want to let go. “So before I go, can we—can we pretend? Just for a little longer?” 

 _That we’d own a farm far far away from the capitol, I’d grow tomatoes and you’ll grow potatoes, and that I’m just Minhyun and you’re just Jonghyun._  

And for a silent moment, Jonghyun just soaks in the warmth of the other’s hand and tries not to think of the rest of his life without this. 

“Your Highness,” Jonghyun says finally, and his heart breaks as Minhyun’s face falls. Minhyun retracts his hand and it lays limp against his side. Jonghyun needed to do this for both of them. The longer they held on, the more it would hurt. Not that Jonghyun thinks he could be more miserable than this moment—dressing the man he loved to be wed to another. “Please.” 

Minhyun clenches his fists, like he has more to say. 

“She’s waiting,” Jonghyun says, and he watches all the fight seep out of the other’s shoulders. That was the final nail, and Minhyun raises his arms, waiting to be dressed. 

Jonghyun works quickly, one layer after another after another after another. With the prince being cooperative, Jonghyun reaches the final outer layer with ease. The final coat had to be tied in once on the back before fitting a belt over it. It would have been way too easy to walk around the prince and tie it from the back, but Jonghyun—well, don’t ever say Jonghyun was never selfish. 

He places the outer coat on and reaches around the prince to tie it in place. It was a little too reminiscent of a time—just hours ago, when Jonghyun would tighten his arms around Minhyun and look up, just in time for the other to lean down and kiss him. So he doesn’t look up and his shaking hands fumble with a knot that he’s tied for years. 

“I love you,” Minhyun whispers. Jonghyun tries not to think of how much it sounds like an apology because Minhyun should not have to feel sorry for his feelings, no,  _Jonghyun_ was the one who— 

Jonghyun steps away and bows, “You’re ready, Your Royal Highness.” 

“Thank you,” Minhyun says quietly. Jonghyun keeps his eyes on the floor, and Minhyun heaves one last heavy sigh before walking away. The door creaks open and the other’s footsteps echo in the adjacent hall. The door slowly swings shut. 

“Congratulations on your marriage,” Jonghyun whispers into the empty room. “Minhyun-ah.”


	7. When baking chocolate chip cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory bakery and café AU

**_7\. When baking chocolate chip cookies ­_** _– Obligatory bakery and café AU_  

“Just make sure to mix in the butter just enough so it’s crumbly.” 

Biting his bottom lip, Jonghyun looks helplessly at his lump of flour and butter. It looked nothing like Minhyun’s example. To be fair, Jonghyun was not meant to be in the kitchen of  _New East Bakery and Café_. He worked behind the counter as a barista, and he was feeling  _very outside_ his comfort zone right now. 

But he supposes it was his own fault that he could never say no to the cute patissier who also happened to be his boyfriend. He was so whipped—all Minhyun had to do was smile and Jonghyun’s mind would go blank. 

“Did you need any help?” Minhyun asks, leaning down to place his cheek against Jonghyun’s shoulder. “If you want, you can go get me the chocolate chips?” 

“I got this,” Jonghyun huffs, shrugging the other off. 

“If you say so,” Minhyun singsongs, skipping over to the oven. 

Jonghyun looks at his own gooey looking lump of dough and wonders how he could salvage it. He looks over at Minhyun’s perfect crumble and sighs quietly. Maybe more flour? He reaches for the plastic measuring cup on top of a shelve over the counter, but instead of securely grabbing the handle, Jonghyun manages to knock it over. 

Under normal circumstances, it wouldn’t have been a problem. The worst outcome should have been the measuring cup smacking him in the face—which happened. But for some reason, the measuring cup had been half full of flour. So the plastic cup smacked him right in the nose  _and_  flour dusted his entire face. 

Damn. Jonghyun sputters as some flour went up his nose. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Minhyun asks in concern. Jonghyun could hear the other’s quick steps, and even before he could move to wipe his face, Minhyun’s hands were already rubbing away the flour on his cheeks. “Jonghyun-ah, how could you be so clumsy?” 

He tries to glare at the other, but opening his eyes merely made them water from the falling flour. Jonghyun blinks furiously to get rid of whatever fell into his eye, causing tears to fall in fat droplets. Minhyun laughs and wipes away his tears with his thumbs, cradling Jonghyun’s face in his palms. Unfortunately, his tears and the flour mixed into something pasty, and Minhyun seemed a little too giddy spreading it all over his cheeks. 

Jonghyun opens his mouth to scold the pastry chef, but Minhyun beats him to the punch. 

“I love you,” Minhyun giggles, still caressing Jonghyun’s cheeks. And Jonghyun couldn’t find it in himself to complain that their kiss tasted a little like wet flour.


	8. Not said to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, angst, Jonghyun thought he had a chance

**_8\. Not said to me_** _– PG, angst, Jonghyun thought he had a chance_  

Jonghyun doesn’t really make it a habit to see old classmates. There was only reason he was sitting here in a crowded restaurant with the entirety of his graduating high school class for a reunion dinner. And that was his best friend from high school, Hwang Minhyun.

Minhyun had been the most likable kid in their entire year—all the guys were friends with him and all the girls were crushing on him. The teenager in question had been blissfully unaware of his popularity. To be honest, Jonghyun hadn’t been sure how they became friends. It may have been that one time being paired up for a project or even when they accidentally met at the bookstore and ended up grabbing snacks on the way home. 

Either way, Hwang Minhyun became Kim Jonghyun’s best friend in high school. They were always together. To the point that when people were looking for Minhyun, the first person they asked was Jonghyun. 

“It’s like asking Dad where Mom is,” Seungwoo had explained when Jonghyun expressed his frustration— _I don’t know where he is all the time!_  “You’re dad, Minhyun’s mom. And, according to the kids, Dad always knows where Mom is.” 

To be fair, Jonghyun never corrected the ‘kids’ when they teasingly called him  _dad_  or referred to Minhyun as  _mom_. Daehwi and Hyunbin seemed to get a kick out of it, and Jaehwan held it over Minhyun’s head more than once. It had been a weird family unit where they were the parents of  _way_  too many kids, but that had been high school. 

(High school had also been the time of sneaking alcohol and playing not-so-sober games of truth and dare. That had been the first time he kissed Minhyun and watched the tips of the other’s ears turn red. That had been the first time he thought his heart was going to explode as Minhyun leaned over for another one. The first time he realized he was in love with his best friend.) 

Jonghyun returned home for college with promises to keep in touch and meet up whenever he goes to Seoul. But life was difficult and the distance hard to overcome. The daily texts and emails slowly dwindled to holiday greetings and birthday congratulations every other year. 

Originally, he had no plans to join their high school reunion. It’s been too many years and the people he’s still friends with, well, he keeps in contact with them on his own. 

But an unexpected text:  _Jonghyunnie! Will you be coming to the reunion dinner? I’ve miss you a lot. Don’t be a stranger and message me back okay?_  

 _I’ll be there_ , Jonghyun had deleted the  _I’ve missed you too_. 

The response was quick:  _Great! I’ll see you soon then! I have something I need to tell you~ <3_ 

That’s how Jonghyun found himself in Seoul, sitting in the corner of the restaurant and watching vaguely familiar faces pass by. 

“Hey, dad, where’s mom?” Seungwoo crackles, sliding into the empty seat next to him. 

“You look well,” Jonghyun laughs, pulling the other into a half hug. “I actually haven’t seen Minhyun yet.” 

“I figured you hid yourself in a corner like this,” Seungwoo shrugs. He points to the adjacent table. “Minhyunnie is over there. He’s next to Joshua—oh, I don’t know if you remember him, but he was the transfer student in our last year? Oh yeah, did you hear about Hyunbin—”

“I actually don’t remember you talking this much,” Jonghyun teases. “You were actually a quiet kid back in high school. What happened?” 

“It’s called growing up,” Seungwoo said deadpan. “Even Minhyun managed to grow up and find a girlfriend.” 

“A—a what?” 

“Girlfriend, you know, a partner that’s a girl,” Seungwoo explains with his best impression of their old Korean language teacher. It was a good impression and any other day, Jonghyun would have laughed. Seungwoo observes him for a quiet moment. “Wait, you didn’t know?” 

“I—no,” Jonghyun admits. 

“I’m sorry,” Seungwoo says quietly. 

“Wait, why are you sorry?” Jonghyun asks with an awkward smile. 

“I thought Minhyun had told you already,” Seungwoo says. “I thought whatever you two”—he makes some vague gestures—“had in high school, you guys figured out.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I hope you didn’t think we all called you mom and dad for fun,” Seungwoo says with a raised eyebrow. “Oh my god, you totally did.” 

“I—” 

People started squealing, cutting off whatever excuses Jonghyun had. They both looked and saw Minhyun on one knee. Jonghyun doesn’t hear any of it—not the sweet serenade, not the promises of being together, not the proposal, no, he doesn’t hear any of that. 

He just hears that slow, “I love you.” 

Jonghyun hears it and it’s just like he imagined it. Minhyun’s voice dips when he says  _love_ , like he’s embarrassed or maybe hiding his giddiness. It’s everything he imagined. 

Just not to him.


	9. With a shuddering gasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, Actors AU, Jonghyun is casted in a BL (boy’s love) movie

**_9\. With a shuddering gasp_** _– PG, Actors AU, Jonghyun is casted in a BL (boy’s love) movie_  

Kim Jonghyun knows his worth as an actor, and to be honest, it’s not much. He was a little desperate for any role when the directors approached him about a boy’s love film. Later when his agent asks, Jonghyun was a little embarrassed to admit that he didn’t even know the storyline when he said yes. 

Kwak Aron, his agent, side eyes him hard and doesn’t say anything, but his fellow actor Choi Minki was not so kind. 

“Jonghyun, you  _need_  to stop selling yourself short,” Minki says as he has at least a hundred times. Jonghyun merely laughs nervously, and Minki knows that his words were once again not taken to heart. “So did you at leasst figure out who you’re going to make out with?” 

“Hwang Minhyun,” Aron answers, flipping through a script book Jonghyun has yet to open. 

Jonghyun chokes on the water he was drinking. Oh no. Fuck. He looks down at his now wet shirt sadly. Okay, he’s learned his lesson. He’ll look at all his offers seriously from now on and not accept everything that comes to him. So please, he prays, get him out of this! 

Of course, the world doesn’t work that way, and Jonghyun finds himself sitting in the conference room where they’d have their first script reading. 

To say Jonghyun has a big fat crush on Hwang Minhyun would be the largest understatement of the century. He didn’t just  _like_  Minhyun, he  _adored_ the man. He has every movie and drama Minhyun has ever been in, starting from the first side role of the lead’s young brother. 

Was he obsessive? Well, ask his display case of One Piece figurines from all the different arcs including the holiday season and anniversary specials. 

To be fair, this didn’t start from nowhere, and it wasn’t like one day Jonghyun saw the other’s face on television and decided he liked the guy—although he could see that happening too. They had gone to acting academy together for a period of time and Jonghyun had been thoroughly charmed by the other’s work ethic and personality. 

The now superstar Minhyun would probably not remember him, but Jonghyun remembers how robotic and awkward Minhyun started out. The tall man seemed to be out of touch with not only the person he was trying to portray but also his own body. The instructors were firm and unforgiving, but instead of quitting like a lot of their classmates had, Minhyun stuck through it. 

Jonghyun remembers being paired up with Minhyun for a month. They had poured over their scripts together and poured each other energy drinks—Minhyun doesn’t drink coffee. They met at cafes to practice their lines and met at each other’s small apartments to practice the actions. Jonghyun remembers sitting next to Minhyun in front of a large mirror, practicing their expressions and laughing at each other’s awkwardness. He remembers exchanging shy looks and noncommittal hugs that lingered. He remembers—well, he remembers that drunken kiss right after they finished their evaluations, and he also remembers running away. 

They barely spoke for the rest of the year. And when Minhyun got noticed and casted, Jonghyun remembers how sweetly Minhyun smiled and said goodbye— _take care of yourself Jonghyun-ah_. Jonghyun has not forgotten that smile. 

It’s been six years now and Minki thinks he’s pathetic. Maybe he is. 

“Oh, Kim Jonghyun?” Minhyun asks. Jonghyun looks up from his musing to a handsome face he hasn’t seen in person for so long. “Have we met before? You look terribly familiar” 

“I—uh,” Jonghyun stutters. He opens and closes his mouth a couple more times but no sound comes out. 

“Yoh, Hwang, you have all the time in the world to socialize with your co-star,” a reporter calls out. Jonghyun recognizes him but couldn’t remember the name well—something about a white tiger? No that doesn’t sound right. Jonghyun was pretty sure he imagined the scowl that crossed Minhyun’s pretty face. “You’ve got ten minutes, enough for short interview!” 

“Dongho, you really are a slave driver aren’t you?” Minghyun laughs. The lightbulb goes off in Jonghyun’s mind. Kang Dongho, the reporter who was so unapologetically straightforward that it earned him the nickname of Baekho. “Alright, alright, but just ten minute okay? Sorry Jonghyun-ssi, I’ll be back.” 

Jonghyun goes about making the appropriate greetings to the staff and meeting the other actors—the most memorable being the rookie actor Yoon Seonho who launched himself at Minhyun the moment he walked into the room. It takes more than ten minutes for everyone to settle down, but once the producers introduced the story and the actors, the actors are in character. 

It was a cliché story, but Jonghyun feels for the leads nonetheless. There were quite a few misunderstandings, and it all leads to Minhyun’s character dramatically confessing in the rain. 

Jonghyun and Minhyun had already held eye contact for prolonged periods of time at this point, playing the role of two hesitant but in love college students. Throughout the reading, they built up the character’s voices well and it was apparent that the directors were satisfied. Even though, Jonghyun sees the words on the script book and he  _knows_  it’s coming. 

“I know you haven’t forgotten about me. Don’t pretend not to know me,”— _I would never forget you_ , Jonghyun thinks—“I love you,” Minhyun says with a shuddering gasp, his eyes brimming with raw sorrow. It was completely different than what was written in the script book which asks for Minhyun’s character to be angry and screaming. And that may have been why Jonghyun was caught off guard. Even so, Jonghyun’s heart shouldn’t have sped up like it did, leaving him oh-so tongue tied. 

“I—” Jonghyun breathes. Oh, Minhyun was just reading his lines, but it made his heart hurt so much. The logical side of Jonghyun’s mind cheers, Minhyun was such a good actor now! But the not-so-rational side was—well, Jonghyun was good at ignoring that side. “I’m sorry, Doyoung-ssi. You must have mistaken me for someone else.” 

Aron discretely passes him a tissue, and Jonghyun finally realizes he was crying. Oh, oops, uh— 

“I—I’m sorry,” Jonghyun stammers, but the producer smiles at him kindly and the second lead seems to sniffle a little. 

“I don’t think I have,” Minhyun continues, and Jonghyun forces himself to rub the tears away quickly. “I would never mistake you for anyone else.” 

Jonghyun isn’t sure how he made it through the rest of the script reading. His heart keeps hoping that maybe, maybe Minhyun was talking about more, but he won’t let himself hope. Six years was a long time. 

“Jonghyun-ssi.” 

Jonghyun literally jumps up in surprise. He was standing alone in the hallway waiting for Aron to return from the restroom. Turning around, he comes face to face with the cause of his heartache. 

“I’m sorry if I’m assuming too much,” Minhyun stammers. Jonghyun suddenly has flashbacks of their first meeting, hesitant greetings and all shy smiles. “I—I think you remember me, but in case you don’t, uh, we went to acting academy together, maybe six years ago?” 

“I remember,” Jonghyun responds, voice must steadier than his heart. 

“Oh, good, I mean, um,” Minhyun chuckles. He takes a deep breath. “Did you want to grab something to drink? Uh, and maybe catch up?” 

“He would love to,” came the whisper down the hall. Jonghyun looks behind him and frowns at his agent who flashed him a thumbs up. Aron doesn’t look apologetic at all. 

“ _I_  would love to,” Jonghyun says, turning back to Minhyun, and oh dear lord, save him, Minhyun’s smile hasn’t changed a bit.


	10. When we lay together on the fresh spring grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that's it, that's the story.

**_10\. When we lay together on the fresh spring grass_** _– PG_  

The skies were a warm blue and the grass a cool green. Jonghyun closes his eyes and lets the spring breeze tousle his hair. 

Minhyun shifts next to him so their arms pressed together. The other slowly reaches for his hand. It was hesitant, unsure but determined. Jonghyun smiles and threads their fingers together at first contact. 

It was so easy to feel Minhyun’s joy from that simple action, and Jonghyun fights to keep his eyes closed when the other snuggles into his side. 

“I love you,” Minhyun whispers. 

Jonghyun rolls onto his side and opens his eyes. He couldn’t see the other’s face—nor the sky, nor the grass, but Jonghyun doesn’t need to. Not when Minhyun’s breath tickles his nose and his fingers caress the back of his hand. 

And he closes his eyes again, just in time for their lips to meet.


	11. In a letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, Minhyun writes Jonghyun a letter

**_11\. In a letter_** _– PG, Minhyun writes Jonghyun a letter_  

_Dear Kim Jonghyun,_

_I don’t know when this letter will get to you. In fact, I have no idea how quick snail mail gets anywhere. I don’t know why I’m writing this in a letter rather than just texting you or emailing you or just saying it to you directly. I guess I am a little scared?_

_I don’t know if you feel the same way or I’m just too hopeful. I love you, and that was probably too forward but I’m writing in ink and I don’t want to get a new piece of paper so this is it. I love you, Kim Jonghyun. I love you more than a clean kitchen counter, I love you more than Optimus Prime, I love you more than my entire collection of DBSK CDs, I love you more than you will ever know._

_I’m leaving it up to the postal gods to decide whether you receive my confession or not._

_Love,_

_Hwang Minhyun_  

 _p.s. That was too short for a letter huh? Uh, I hope your assignments are going well and that you’re resting your knee. You need to take a break now and again. Also, I also did your laundry because your room was becoming a disaster. I left it on your bed to at least fold it yourself. Also—_  

Jonghyun breaks out into giggles. He runs into the living room and collapses dramatically onto the couch. Intrigued, Minhyun leaves the dining room table to sit next to his laughing boyfriend. 

“I received it,” Jonghyun announces, shoving the letter paper into Minhyun’s face. His boyfriend squints at the paper. “Your confession.” 

The sound that came out of Minhyun’s mouth as he lunges for the letter was inhuman. But Jonghyun had always been a little faster, moving off the couch with a simple roll.  

“Nagging me about cleaning my room even on paper,” Jonghyun sighs. 

“I—I didn’t think you’d ever get it,” Minhyun says desperately. “I—uh, just ignore, uh, how about we just toss that and forget it existed?” 

“It’s not even bad,” Jonghyun says with a raised eyebrow. “In fact, it’s kind of cute. I didn’t think anything could rival your love for DBSK though.” 

“I’m embarrassed okay?” Minhyun cries. “I was such a stupid kid so just  _let me burn it_.” 

“I’m going to frame this,” Jonghyun smirks. And they do. 

(“Aw, he loves you more than Optimus Prime,” Dongho smirks. “How cute.” 

“That’s it,” Minhyun declares. “I’m blocking you on Twitter.” 

“Woah, what a threat,” Aron comment dryly. 

“He doesn’t even have a Twitter,” Minki frowns. 

Jonghyun enjoys this much more than he probably should.)


	12. Loud, so everyone can hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, Idol AU, Minhyun is a part of the famous boy band Wanna One and Jonghyun is a common person

**_12\. Loud, so everyone can hear_** _– PG, Idol AU, Minhyun is a part of the famous boy band Wanna One and Jonghyun is a common person_  

No matter how many times Jonghyun goes to concerts or music show recordings. It was surreal to think that his Hwang Minhyun was also  _the_ Hwang Minhyun, visual and heart-throb extraordinaire of the boy band Wanna One. 

(Well, less of a  _boy_  band now as even their youngest member was almost twenty-five and most of the band having either completed or currently serving their military enlistments.) 

If Jonghyun had thought their concerts last year had been huge, he had severely underestimated the weight of an anniversary tour. He could barely hear his own thoughts over the loud screams and fan chants of the entire stadium. Jonghyun almost regrets rejecting the reserved seating for family and friends, but he won’t deny that he had a wonderful view of his boyfriend and his band members performing. 

Waving his light stick in tandem with the rest of the stadium, Jonghyun thinks of pre-Minhyun days and how  _different_  life had been. Before, Jonghyun had never paid attention kpop boybands, and that might have contributed to why he didn’t recognize his boyfriend as the singer of one when they first started dating. 

Imagine the surprise when watching Happy Together one day just to see his  _boyfriend_  of four months talking to Yoon Jaesuk like they knew each other well—they did, according to that episode.  

“I thought it was fun that you didn’t know who I was!” Minhyun admitted when Jonghyun confronted him on accident. “At first, I thought I had been on hiatus for too long, but then when you admitted you couldn’t tell the difference between Exo and BTS, I realized you just  _didn’t know_.” 

Now, Jonghyun was more or less a boyband expert. Now, he can definitely tell BTS and Exo apart. Now, he knew the names of so many newly debuted boybands as well. It definitely helped when his boyfriend was an entertainment senior who acted like a talent scout. 

“ _To our family and friends and Wannables_ ,” Minhyun greets during his ment. Jonghyun smiles at his boyfriend on the large screen. Ah, how handsome. “ _We literally cannot thank you enough for supporting us over the years. Even though we have a couple members in the army right now, we hope that we were able to fill up this stage for them!_ ” 

The fans around him screamed and Jonghyun subtly puffs up his chest in pride. That was  _his_  boyfriend up there and that was  _his_  boyfriend’s group. 

“ _I have a special guest out there_ ,” Minhyun continues, dabbing his forehead with a towel. “ _My roommate, Jonghyun-ah, I know you’re out there somewhere._ ” 

“ _Oooh, his roommate came_ ,” Daehwi coos fondly. The cameras focus on the maknae line giving each other giddy looks. “ _Isn’t that sweet? You guys know that hyung moved out of the dorms to live with his roommate right?_ ” 

“ _Thank you for supporting me and accepting my terrible idol living habits_ ,” Minhyun laughs. He stares into the camera and Jonghyun breathes through his nose slowly. He’s not sure where Minhyun was going with this. The other has mentioned Jonghyun before in Vlives and fansignings but never before at a recorded concert. “ _I love you, Jonghyun-ah. You’re really the best_.” 

Oh. 

“ _If only we could all have roommates like that!_ ” Jisung interjects quickly. The audience quickly voices their dissent and Jonghyun could feel his cheeks still burning. Well, he didn’t expect Minhyun to—well, to be so public, even if he was just the ‘roommate’. “ _Well, thank you—what? What? Oh my god, we all just want bromance nowadays. Please continue, Minhyun-ssi, your thrilling love declaration to your roommate. The concert can wait._ ” 

Minhyun just laughs sheepishly, and Jonghyun spends the rest of the performances staring at his hands in embarrassment. 

(Later backstage, he smacks Minhyun’s shoulder in an attempt of to seem annoyed, but his smile gives him away. Somehow, it’s more embarrassing when Guanlin and Woojin coo at them.)


	13. When the broken glass litters the floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, it’s not angst

**_13\. When the broken glass litters the floor_** _– PG, it’s not angst_  

The morning starts off with the loud sounds of breaking glass. 

Jonghyun flinches and freezes in place. It was a rare day off and Jonghyun had wanted to make a fruit smoothie for his tired boyfriend. But apparently, he hadn’t been watching where he was placing the cups of frozen fruit. It had been an accident when Jonghyun fumbles for the ice cubes only to knock the cup of frozen blueberries off the counter. 

If it had been any of the plastic cups, Jonghyun would only have a floor of frozen blueberries to pick up. Instead, it was the only glass cup on the counter. That had been one of their couple cups too—swirly letters that wrote out  _Better_  on one and  _Together_  on the other. 

He stares at the shattered glass sadly. Jonghyun spies the other glass still nestled in its spot in the cupboard—the swirly word  _Better_ mocks him. Somehow that made it worse. The fact that the broken one was  _Together_.   

“Is everything alright?” came Minhyun’s voice. 

“Yeah, I accidentally broke a cup,” Jonghyun calls back and he’s surprised at how upset he sounded. Apparently Minhyun was too, and his boyfriend comes waddling into adjacent living room with wet hair and a towel precarious tied to his waist.   

“Which cup?” Minhyun inquires. He bends down and starts collecting the large pieces of glass. 

“Don’t, I got it,” Jonghyun says quickly, shuffling over. He knows some glass pieces probably got stuck on the bottom of his house slippers, but at least he was wearing them. Not like Minhyun who was trying to clean up with bare wet feet. 

“I’ll be careful,” Minhyun promises. He picks up a piece with  _Togeth_  and laughs. He looks up at Jonghyun with smiling eyes. “We can get another set.” 

“I—it’s okay,” Jonghyun mutters, squatting down to pick the smaller glass pieces. 

“No, no, let’s get a new set of couple mugs,” Minhyun says. He squats down and Jonghyun is suddenly reminded that his boyfriend is practically naked. “We’ll go out today. Okay?” 

“Okay! Now go back to your shower!” Jonghyun agrees hastily. He steps over the broken glass to pull Minhyun up and push him back towards the bathroom.   

“Do you know where the dustpan is? Or the broom?” Minhyun asks, letting his boyfriend manhandle him. “There could be tiny glass shards so make sure—” 

“I  _know_!” Jonghyun says in exasperation. 

“Alright, alright,” Minhyun laughs. He spins around to catch Jonghyun in wet hug—the other’s hair was wet against his cheek. “I love you.” 

And with that, Minhyun bounces back into the bathroom. Jonghyun would have made some comment if it weren’t for the fact the other’s towel fell off midway, and instead, he’s left sputtering in the kitchen surrounded by broken glass.  


	14. From very far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kdrama My Love from the Star AU, Minhyun is an alien

**_14\. From very far away_** _– Kdrama My Love from the Star AU, Minhyun is an alien_  

 _다른_   _길을_   _걸어도_   _시간은_   _같이_   _가_ _  
__다른_   _풍경을_   _봐도_  

Jonghyun looks up into the sky and wonders where Minhyun was. The winter night was cold, but Jonghyun still walked out onto the balcony. 

“Jonghyun-hyung, it’s cold outside,” Hyunbin calls. Jonghyun leans against the balcony railing and listens to the shuffling footsteps. A blanket was thrown of his shoulders and Jonghyun merely nods in thanks. “Are you waiting for Minhyun-hyung?” 

“No,” Jonghyun lies. He looks up at the stars and waits. 

“He’ll be back,” Hyunbin says with confidence—a confidence Jonghyun was jealous of. How could he and Seonho be so sure their Minhyun-hyung would be back? “He’ll come back for you.” 

Jonghyun laughs and hopes. He puts his hand up and traces the constellation Minhyun once showed him— _that’s where I’m from, that’s my home_. He thinks he’s seeing things, but the stars sparkle just a little more than their peers. 

 _I love you_. 

Jonghyun blinks. He swears he hears Minhyun’s voice, but he knows that the only other person on the balcony was Hyunbin—the younger man already talking about something random. 

He cuddles into the blanket a little more and waves in the direction of Minhyun’s home. Jonghyun thinks the other could see. 

“I’ll wait,” Jonghyun whispers. “Don’t worry.”

 _하늘은_   _같이_   _봐_


	15. As we huddle together, the storm raging outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, child AU

**_15\. As we huddle together, the storm raging outside_** _– PG, child AU_  

“It’s okay,” six-year old Hwang Minhyun says, holding his friend’s hand protectively. They were cuddled underneath Jonghyun’s sister desk as the thunderstorm raged outside. “I won’t leave you.”

“Okay,” Jonghyun mumbles. He’s not really scared of thunder as he was scared of the darkness. Jonghyun doesn’t know what a power outage at the age of six, but he knows he's terrified when it happens. “It’s dark.” 

“It’s going to be okay,” Minhyun says louder as though he could talk over the rumbling thunder. “I will protect you.” 

“Okay,” Jonghyun repeats. 

“Believe me,” Minhyun says, seemingly discouraged from Jonghyun’s lack of enthusiasm. The other boy seems to think for a moment before  _ah-ha_! “I will protect you because I love you!” 

Jonghyun blinks—not that he could see anything in this darkness, but what did his friend just say? That was what family said to each other or what his parents said to each other so does this mean—? 

“I will always be here when it’s dark and loud,” Minhyun declares proudly, reaching over to hug his friend. Jonghyun yelps as the other manages to smack him in the face, but Minhyun manages to get his arms around the other boy. “Today and tomorrow and ten years from now.” 

“Oh, okay,” Jonghyun whispers. He’s not sure whether he believes that Minhyun loves him. Love was supposed to be an adult thing, but for now, he likes how his friend’s hug was warm. He’ll think about hard adult things later. 

(“What are you thinking about?” Minhyun asks, sliding his arms around Jonghyun’s waist. 

“There’s a power outage,” Jonghyun laughs as the thunder rumbles outside. 

“And I’m here to protect you,” Minhyun says quietly, burying his nose into the juncture of the other’s neck. “Believe me.” 

And he does. He’s believed Minhyun for the past sixteen years.)


	16. Muffled, from the other side of the door - WARNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS, HORROR AU, I KILLED OFF MOST OF SORRY SORRY TEAM 2

**_16\. Muffled, from the other side of the door_** _– WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS, HORROR AU, I KILLED OFF MOST OF SORRY SORRY TEAM 2_  

Jonghyun already felt dizzy and out of breath. Their last encounter with  _that_  should have been Jonghyun’s last, and the bleeding gash across his cheek was a painful reminder of that. 

Somehow, he survived, and he allows Minhyun to pull him along. They don’t know how this camping trip became a nightmare. Originally, it had been a celebratory trip for a project well done. A group of them came out just to drink around a campfire and play childhood games. 

Jonghyun knew they shouldn’t have started a drunken game of hide and seek. The sun had set and it was a stupid idea to let mostly drunk young adults run into a dark forest. Hyunbin disappeared first, but no one thought too much of it. The sophomore often ran off to take naps whenever he could, and Daniel figured that he hid in one of the cabins to sleep. 

Taking another swig of cheap beer, Jonghyun agreed, and they chose their next seeker, Jaehwan. Jonghyun had pulled Minhyun into the bushes across from the cabin, giggling in tipsy glee. Shushing each other, Jonghyun was about to pull Minhyun closer for a kiss when a sudden scream froze them in place. It was Jaehwan. 

“ _Please, no, please God, no! Please, someone, anyone, please save—_ ” 

Jonghyun heard the loud crack of  _something_  and the night went quiet. Then he heard the footsteps and the sound of something dragged. Oh no, no, no, no, It got louder and louder and—oh god, it passed right in front of their bush. Both he and Minhyun were flat on the ground and through the leaves, oh god, oh god, he sees shoes slowly dragged across the dirt ground. Those were Jaehwan’s shoes. Those were— 

Minhyun choked—he’s not sure what Minhyun saw, maybe something more, maybe something much more terrifying, but he grabbed onto Jonghyun urgently as though he were afraid that the other might move and draw attention. 

But the footsteps kept going. And even after the sounds disappeared into the dark forest, they had stayed lying on the ground shivering. Eventually, Daniel and Seungwoo found them and informed them of the ominous message written on their cabin: 

 _If you make it to the sunrise, you live._  

There was two more hours until sunrise, and Jonghyun doesn’t know where Daniel and Seungwoo are. He hasn’t heard any more screams but then again, no one heard Hyunbin either. He just knows that Minhyun was warm and alive and in reach. 

“We can make it,” Minhyun chants. There was something a little crazy in Minhyun’s eyes, but Jonghyun thinks he does too. They’ve been hunted by  _it_  for too long. Their trek through the forest was quick and aimless. It didn’t matter where they tried to go. They would end up back at the cabins, but right now,  _it_  was in the forest. They needed to get out of the forest. “We can make it, we can make it, we can—” 

Jonghyun merely stumbles along, trying to keep up. He was getting dizzy again, and he was about to open his mouth to say tell the other to let go, save himself, leave him as bait—but Minhyun suddenly stops in his steps. 

“You will make it,” Minhyun declares. Jonghyun doesn’t even know how to respond but allows Minhyun to continue pulling him towards the now visible cabins. “You will make it, Jonghyun.” 

“Wha—” Jonghyun tries to say, but his tongue is heavy and his mouth dry. Minhyun doesn’t say anything as they march into the cabins. 

“Sit,” Minhyun instructs. Jonghyun doesn’t have the energy to argue as he plops down into the plastic dining room chair. He watches with heavy eyes as Minhyun goes around into the different rooms, looking frantically for something. The other man laid an axe on the dining table—one they joked they would use for firewood, and scurries off in search of something else. 

Suddenly, Minhyun is back and pulling him to his feet again. Jonghyun trips over the door ledge but Minhyun keeps him from falling. They slowly trek into one of the bedrooms, the only one with a closet, which should have gone to Hyunbin and his ten coats. Jonghyun closes his eyes in pain and regrets it—they found Hyunbin’s body, they found it and now it’s etched into his eyelids, why did he close his eyes? 

Jonghyun gasps as he’s suddenly shoved into the said closet. It’s cramped and through his blurring vision, all he could see was the madness and desperation on Minhyun’s face. 

“ _You will make it_ ,” Minhyun says, closing the closet door. Jonghyun tries to force it back open, but he’s weak and the darkness was terrifying. He hears jingling metal and realizes the closet had a lock. Oh, he was getting locked in— _wait_. 

“Mi—Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun cries, pushing the door in earnest now. 

“One hour, Jonghyun,” Minhyun says. “You will make it.” 

“Wait, please,” Jonghyun begs. He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t know what the alternative is—them dying together? But he knows he doesn’t want  _this_. “Don’t do this. Please, just open the door.” 

“You will make it,” Minhyun repeats, and the hysteria is starting to creep into his voice. “I will make sure of it.” 

It was getting harder to breathe, and Jonghyun was struggling to stay awake. Why was he so tired? Why was his limbs so weak? Why? 

“I love you,” Minhyun says slowly, voice muffled through the wooden door. And that was the last thing he remembers before the silence takes him. 

Jonghyun wakes up in a white hospital bed. He wakes up asking for Minhyun, for Seungwoo, for Daniel, for— 

“Your friends, unfortunately, they didn’t—”

Jonghyun’s ears are ringing with someone’s loud wailing, and it drowns out whatever else the police were trying to say. He never realizes that it’s him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY. IT MAY NOT EVEN BE THAT SCARY BUT I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP WRITING THIS.


	17. Through a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, fantasy AU, 2nd person POV, Minhyun is a captive song bird

**_17\. Through a song_ ** _– PG, fantasy AU, 2 nd person POV, Minhyun is a captive song bird_

_There is a zoo just off the road,_

_And if you find your party slowed,_

_For five copper coins, have your mind delighted,_

_And be surprise not what is showed._

_I hope you know you are quite invited._

_For there are many wonders to be sighted,_

_See inside the lonely cage of rust and gold,_

_There a hideous Songbird decrepit and old,_

_Sings of the skies and the freedoms they seek,_

_But what if this story were to be retold—_

_Ah, it’s time for me to shut my beak,_

_Instead why don’t you go and take a peek?_  

There was a hybrid zoo in this tiny town just beyond the slave markets. You go for the first time because you’re curious. Admission is only five copper coins, and it’s on the way. 

You’ve heard stories about this zoo since you were a child. No one knows how long it’s been here, but this was where all the unsellable hybrids go—the zoo keeper buys them all. Not really for heroic reasons and not really for profit. He doesn’t set them free because he paid good money for them, and he also cages them, parading them in elaborate get ups for a few copper coins. 

The one attraction that brings people back again and again and again was without doubt the Songbird. Travelling bards always have a story about the hideous Songbird, and you wanted to see for yourself. 

Pay the five copper coins in a tin can outside the gate. It swings open and the zoo keeper sweeps upon you like an outdated magician, clothes too worn and speech too fanciful. You’re not really interested in the other hybrids he shows you, most old or unworkable, but he shows you mermaids and two headed snakes and other strange  _strange_  hybrids. All the while pulling you in and in and in and— 

“Too old to be sold and too much work to be put down,” the keeper shrugs, pointing at a large bird cage. The cage looked empty and the perch unoccupied. “He’s probably hiding again. Doesn’t really come out unless the boy comes—ah, there he is! Jonghyun, come over here!” 

“Ah, yes?” the boy, Jonghyun, runs over with soot and dirt all over his long sleeved work uniform. It was peculiar for the summer weather, and the boy has sweat dripping down his face. 

“Bought the boy off some slave traders,” the zoo keeper laughs, patting the boy’s shoulder with a gloved hand. “Best investment of my life. Call out the Songbird.” 

Jonghyun looks at you with a sweet smile— _are you sure?_  

“Come on boy. We don’t have all day,” the keeper says, more impatient than before. The boy flinches, but the smile never leaves his face. Staggering towards the cage, the boy stands with his arms open wide. You notice a burnt symbol on his wrist—a centuries old method of branding slaves. Peculiar. 

“Minhyun-ah,” the boy calls with a fondness you’re not sure how to interpret. “I’m here.” 

From the stories, you were expecting maybe an old and terrible creature, but instead, a young man descends with fluttering white wings. Rather than a beast, you see an angel; an angel with eyes only for the boy in front of its cage. 

“Too old?” you ask. The Songbird looked like a man in his prime, not any bit too old for the market. 

“Songbirds are only desirable when they’re young,” the zoo keeper explains. He looks at the Songbird with some kind of pride, like a man watching his investments grow. “It’s not like they do any work. They’re only ornaments for the rich folk until they become too big and too costly to maintain.” 

“I would definitely have clients interested nonetheless,” you begin, thinking about the potential profit. After all, you are not a stranger to the slave and hybrid markets. But a movement catches your eye. 

You watch as it slowly reaches out between the bars and strokes Jonghyun’s hair gently. The boy doesn’t flinch at the sharp talons in his hair but rather leans into them. Then the Songbird opens its surprisingly human-like lips and  _song_  spills forth. 

The traveling bards have it all wrong—or maybe you and the rest of the world interpreted them wrong. The song was indeed beautiful and beyond your belief, but the song did not sound like a wanting of freedom. 

No, you stare at the Songbird and his boy. It was one of love. A timeless love.  

You leave the zoo with tales of a hideous Songbird who sings songs in hopes of freedom. Those that know give you a twinkling look and you share with them a secret smile.

_There is a zoo in a tiny nameless town,_

_So if you have time, oh please come on down._


	18. In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, Jonghyun comes home late

**_18\. In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep_** _– PG, Jonghyun comes home late_  

Jonghyun tip toed into the bedroom and prays the floorboard wouldn’t squeak like it usually— _eeeeek_ , Jonghyun sighs. Okay, he should have known better.The lump on the bed shifts but makes no more movements. Jonghyun breathes out in relief. 

He feels terrible that the past couple of weeks, he’s been returning late from the dance studio. They had a showcase coming up and the entire crew wanted to be flawless. Minhyun already insisted he was okay, don’t worry about him! Work hard but not too hard! 

Still, Jonghyun was worried that he’d wake Minhyun up with his trampling around the apartment at three in the morning. Minhyun worked early mornings, and the other would probably be getting up in two hours to head out to his job. 

“Jo—Jonghyun?” came a sleepy voice and Jonghyun curses to himself. Damn that floorboard—!

“Yeah, I’m…I’m home,” Jonghyun says lamely. He patters over to the bed and sinks into the mattress. 

“Hm,” Minhyun hums. It was a confusing mess of limbs and blankets trapped underneath said limbs, but they managed to get Jonghyun under the covers and snuggled up against Minhyun’s side. He presses a light kiss against Jonghyun’s temple and mumbles. 

“Good night,” Jonghyun whispers. He could already feel the other relaxing, falling back into sleep. 

“I love you,” Minhyun sighs against his temple with a blissful smile. With that, his breath evens out and Minhyun is asleep again. 

Jonghyun merely smiles and follows his boyfriend into dreamland.


	19. When I am dead - WARNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, warning: Jonghyun dies

**_19\. When I am dead_** _– PG, warning: Jonghyun dies_  

“I’m sorry.” 

Jonghyun smiles bitterly. What good was that apology now? He was dead. It was a little surreal to attend his own funeral, but he supposes there were stranger things in life. 

“I’m so sorry,” and then came the ugly tears. He seemed genuinely sorry, but it could not excuse his actions. Jonghyun was now dead. 

“I’m sorry,” came another apology, but Jonghyun shakes this one off. 

“You are the last person who should be apologizing,” Jonghyun says gently. He turns to the messenger of death with a kind smile. “It’s not your fault.” 

“I—I couldn’t protect you,” Minhyun says sadly. Jonghyun laughs loudly. Oh, for a god of  _death_  to have tried so hard to save him. 

“Minhyun-ah, you’ve been protecting me for years now,” Jonghyun chuckles, and it’s true. He first spotted the god of death when he had been in college. The first time, he should have died when a car lost control on the icy roads. It’s been ten years since then, and Jonghyun should have died a hundred times since then. 

But he hadn’t. 

For some reason, Hwang Minhyun saw something in Jonghyun that he wanted to protect. And so, he did for many years. 

“I wanted to kill him,” Minhyun admits, staring at the sobbing man on the ground. It had been a drunk driver who crashed his car into a public bus. It was unfortunate that Jonghyun had been sitting right where the car crashed. 

“Well I’m glad you didn’t,” Jonghyun says dryly. “It’s not worth the trouble.” 

“Still, I’m sorry,” Minhyun says slowly. For a god of death, Minhyun smiled a lot and it was the first time in a long time that Jonghyun saw a different emotion. Remorse? Regret? 

“I said you shouldn’t be apologizing, did I not?” Jonghyun asks. “Try again.” 

“I love you,” Minhyun says softly. 

“I—what?” Jonghyun chokes—he didn’t even know ghost  _could_ , and stares at Minhyun.   

“I have very vague memories of my time as a human,” Minhyun says. “But I think this emotion is love, and I know I feel it for you.” 

“Oh,” Jonghyun responds. He looks at the grossly sobbing man and thinks to himself— _maybe I can forgive you, just a little bit._


	20. Too quick, mumbled into your scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, Minhyun picks Jonghyun up from dance class

**_20\. Too quick, mumbled into your scarf_** _– PG, Minhyun picks Jonghyun up from dance class_  

“Jonghyunnie, I’m here,” Minhyun singsongs. Jonghyun groans as the children behind him giggle, whispering loudly— _oh, seongsaeng-nim’s boyfriend is here, hee hee hee_. 

Thankfully most of the kids had run off home after their class, but Jonghyun knows he’s not going to hear the end of it when his little rumor mongers spread it. All his kids had a fascination with Minhyun and seemed to enjoy asking him embarrassing questions. 

“You’re here,” Jonghyun greets halfheartedly, listening to the giggling grow in volume. 

“Oh, where’s your coat?” Minhyun questions, giving Jonghyun an appraising look. “I thought you’d be ready to go.” 

Minhyun was well wrapped in a brown winter coat and a scarf, ready to brave the cold winter night, and Jonghyun was still lounging in his dance clothes. To be fair, his class started late and so they ended late. 

“Come on, grab your stuff,” Minhyung nags. He spins Jonghyun around and pushes him towards the employee break room. “Remember to grab your phone charger too, and Minki wants his camera back. Also Dongho said that you forgot your—” 

Jonghyun isn’t proud to say he’s learned to tune Minhyun out, but some days it was for survival. He’s quick to retrieve all of his stuff—“Yes, I have my phone charger  _and_  my phone. It happened  _once_ ,”—and get dressed for the freezing weather. Coat, check, matching scarf, check, gloves, check, alright, ready to go! 

He’s quick to wave goodbye to his lingering students and the receptionist at front, flushing bright pink at the loud  _aww_  that follows him to the front door. 

“Your kids are cute,” Minhyun chuckles, reaching for Jonghyun’s hand. “They kept asking whether I take care of you well or whether we kiss or—” 

“And this is why I don’t like you coming in to pick me up,” Jonghyun scowls, intertwining their fingers. The dancer pauses and squeezes the other’s hand—it felt weirdly bare. Looking down, Jonghyun realizes his boyfriend was not wearing gloves. In this weather? After all the nagging? “Hwang Minhyun!” 

Minhyun at least had the decency to look embarrassed when Jonghyun brings the other’s frozen fingers to eye level. 

“I forgot,” came Minhyun weak excuse. 

“So you decided to freeze your fingers off?” Jonghyun chides. He reaches into his bag and fumbles through the messily packed items. Phone charger, nope, moisturizer, nope, where was that— _ah_ , Jonghyun pulls out his spare gloves. They were probably packed there by Minhyun. “Here.” 

“Oh!” Minhyun gasps and takes them with two hand, exaggerating a look of gratitude. “Jonghyun-ah, my savior, the reason I won’t lose my fingers to frostbite—” 

“You are now banned from hanging out with Seungwoo,” Jonghyun scowls, pushing the other with a half hearted shove. “I thought it was a good thing you were making more friends.”

Minhyun hums in agreement, but Jonghyun could tell the other wasn’t listening. Rather he was soaking in the warmth of the gloves and wiggling his fingers as the blood circulation returned. 

“Oh my god, I love you,” Minhyun mumbles into his scarf, and Jonghyun almost misses it. 

But he doesn’t, and when their hands find each other again, Jonghyun whispers his response into his own scarf. Minhyun stops in his steps and turns to him with wide eyes— _did you just_ , and Jonghyun nods. 

Jonghyun hated public displays of affection, but he doesn’t fight it when Minhyun swoops down for a kiss. Just this time. 


	21. On a post-it note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, High school AU, Minhyun talks better on text than in person

**_21\. On a post-it note_** _– PG, High school AU, Minhyun talks better on text than in person_  

“Well, well, Jonghyunnie,” Minki greets in a sugary sweet voice, and Jonghyun knows there’s something wrong. His best friend hardly ever has that smug look unless he has something to hold over his head. And the fact Minki waited for him at the front gates of their high school was suspicious enough. “I guess your guys little argument wasn’t for nothing.” 

Jonghyun frowns and waits for Minki to spill the news. His friend wasn’t good at keeping secrets like this and usually his own enthusiasm got the best of him. 

“Oh look at the time!” Minki exclaims, pulling Jonghyun along. “You  _really_  should go put your stuff away!” 

Jonghyun sighs. It seems like luck was not on his side this week. He dropped his breakfast and missed his usual bus to school. And this weekend, he had his first fight with Minhyun. 

_Why is it that you’re so sweet over text but then we meet and it’s like we’re strangers?_

_Jonghyun, I—I’m not trying to…_

_I get that you don’t want people at school to know, but why are you acting like this even when it’s just the two of us?_

_I’m sorry._

_No—I don’t want you to apologize! I just want to know if what you type is the same as what you feel!_  

And Jonghyun is not proud of how he stormed out of the café. He was usually not hot headed like this, but—well, seeing Minhyun profess his love to the underclassmen so easily was frustrating. He doesn’t know how many kids went starry eyed from the sweet  _I love you_  Minhyun passed out like candy. 

They had been dating for at least a year and a half now and Minhyun has never said it to him outside of their private chatroom. It didn’t help that Minhyun was on the student council this year, and he’s just surrounded by a crowd of good looking people who he goes around saying he loves. 

He says  _I love you Woojin-ah_  more times in a day than they meet in a week—and they meet almost every day after school. 

Jonghyun knows it’s a little bit of ugly jealousy, and that Minhyun was just awkward when it came to actual feelings. Still, he wishes—ah, whatever, he’ll just text Minhyun that he’s sorry and that they should grab something to eat after cram school. 

“He’s here, he’s here!” 

Jonghyun is roused from his musings when he hears Jisung’s loud whispering. He looks toward the student council room that was right across from his school locker. There was a loud scramble and someone definitely fell over, but the student council president Daniel leans against the doorway with the most innocent look. 

“Hi hyung,” Daniel greets with an embarrassed smile. 

“Good morning,” Jonghyun greets back confused. “You’re here early. Student council work?” 

“Uh, you could say that,” Daniel says, rubbing the back of his neck. Jonghyun hears furious whispers from behind the door frame—and he thinks it was Daehwi’s voice. “Well, um, I have lots of work so I’m going to do student council work now.” 

“Don’t work too hard,” Jonghyun smiles. Daniel waves and slowly retreats into the student council room, closing the door quietly. He stares at the closed door and listens with amusement to the sudden explosion of people frantic talking— _you totally ruined it Niel, yeah like Guanlin tripping over the ruler, Bae Jinyoung don’t you dare point fingers_. 

The student council was a curious group of kids, but Jonghyun’s glad that Minhyun was making more friends. He turns back to his locker and finds it buried under post it notes. 

Oh. And he thinks he hears Minki’s snickering loudly at his own locker. 

Blue post-it notes covered most of the surface while five yellow ones were arranged into a sideways  _W_  with decorative tape connecting them into a constellation. He recognized it from the forty DBSK CDs his boyfriend has— _Cassiopeia._  Jonghyun smiles, there was only one idiot who would do this. 

 _Cause I’m a pilot anywhere_ , read the yellow post it on the top. _Cause I’m your pilot by your side_ , it continues _. I’ll give that star only to you_ , Jonghyun smiles.  _I’ll give you my galaxy_ , he starts humming the tune in his head. He’s not sure what the last post-it would say, after all that was the end of the verse, but Jonghyun’s thinking maybe an  _I’m sorry_. 

Instead, the last post it that greets him was  _I love you_. 

He doesn’t know when the music started, but Jonghyun turns around to see Jaehwan strumming his guitar and Minhyun looking absolutely unsure of himself. 

“ _I just drank too much coffee_ ,” Minhyun sings, starting a little shaky and growing more confident as the song continues, and Jonghyun’s brain short circuits. “ _My heart keeps pounding so I can’t sleep well_.” 

Oh, Jonghyun knows he’s not going to sleep well tonight and it won’t be due to caffeine.


	22. Before we jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, it’s not angst

**_22\. Before we jump_** _– PG, it’s not angst_  

It started as a joke: 

“Hey, we should go sky diving.” 

“Hahaha, Jonghyun-ah, I’d rather not.” 

“Now we  _have_  to go.” 

So here they are. Getting ready to jump out of a plane, but Minhyun has yet to gather his nerves. Their skydiving instructor is patient, probably used to last minute back outs. It was slightly amusing as Jonghyun was usually the one who resisted doing new things, and to see Minhyun in that state made him wonder if  _this_  was why he insisted on dragging Jonghyun out everywhere. 

“I am ready,” Minhyun breathes. He straightens his back only for the plane to rock a little and he sits back down. “Never mind. Nope, not ready.” 

Heh, this was kind of different. 

“It’ll be okay,” Jonghyun encourages. “Wouldn’t it be sad to just go down like this?” 

“We could  _die_ ,” Minhyun pouts, and Jonghyun was a split second away from just gathering the other into his arms— _okay, let’s just go down, we don’t have to jump, it was just a joke anyways_. The taller man looks down in distress and Jonghyun was already moving towards him with his arms spread wide. 

“Alright, we don’t—” Jonghyun begins, but Minhyun places a finger to his own lips in a shushing motion. Jonghyun waits for the other to pull his thoughts together.  

“Before we jump to our deaths, I don’t want to leave any regrets,” Minhyun says finally, getting to his feet. He grabs Jonghyun by the shoulder and looks him straight in the eye. “I love you, Kim Jonghyun. There I said it! I’m ready! Let me fall to my death!” 

Jonghyun wasn’t sure if it was the fall or the sudden confession that took his breath away. Either way, they stumble onto solid ground laughing—Minhyun because he couldn’t believe they survived, and Jonghyun because he would have taken his best friend sky diving  _years_  ago if that was the push he needed.


	23. +1 – as goodbye or is it just the beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band Fic

**+1 – _as goodbye or is it just the beginning?_**  

Jonghyun stands awkwardly in the middle of hallway and waits. He watches Minhyun hug Aron and Minki for the tenth time and smiles when Dongho just shoves the other— _you’re making this harder than it should be_. Minhyun was moving to the new Wanna One dorms today, and Jonghyun doesn’t know what to say. 

Goodbye? No, Minhyun would be coming back, and he really doesn’t want to say goodbye. See you later? No, that’s too casual. After all, Minhyun was technically moving out for more than a year. Come home soon? Maybe that would be best— 

“You’re thinking too hard,” Minhyun laughs, slinging an arm around Jonghyun’s shoulders. They’ve effectively blocked the hallway, and Dongho makes an unhappy comment even though he was walking the opposite direction. “It’s not like I’m moving out forever.” 

“I know,” Jonghyun says defensively. He doesn’t know how to explain the weird strangling feeling in his chest, and he’s not sure he’ll ever figure it out. 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Minhyun smiles. “So enjoy your time off from my nagging and try not to destroy the dorms too much.” 

 _But I’ve listened to you nag for six years already_ —Jonghyun doesn’t say. He knows Minhyun was trying to keep the atmosphere light and leave with smiles, but Jonghyun spent so many weeks smiling when he wanted to cry. He doesn’t know how to convey  _this_ , and he definitely doesn’t want to burden Minhyun with anything else before he leaves. 

“Just because I’m in another group,” Minhyun says quietly. “Doesn’t mean I’m no longer your friend. I’m still here for you no matter what.” 

“I—I know,” Jonghyun says. The weird pressure in his chest deflates, and it leaves Jonghyun a little boneless. He leans a little harder into Minhyun and the taller vocalist lets him, supporting him as he always has. 

“Minhyun-ah, it’s almost time to head out!” 

“Coming!” Minhyun yells back. Minhyun squeezes his shoulders tighter for a moment before letting go. It takes a moment for Jonghyun to realize Minhyun was leaving, like  _actually_  leaving. 

Oh, Jonghyun wracks his brain for last words—okay, that just sounded sad, but still, he doesn’t want to wave goodbye. Okay, he needs to say something, anything, just say goodbye or just say  _something_ — 

“I love you,” Jonghyun blurts out. Minhyun turns around, surprise apparent on his face, but slowly it melts into a smile. A smile that Jonghyun knew he wasn’t going to forget any time soon. 

Minhyun skips a couple steps back and pulls him into a hug. He thinks he hears a  _I love you too_  murmured into his hair, but Jonghyun doesn’t need to hear it to know. He merely winds his arms around Minhyun and tries to squeeze the wind out of him. 

And that’s how the manager and the other members found them a couple minutes later, giggling and trying to crush each with love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know u don't wanna be reminded of it, but happy birthday qiqi LOL in between work and fangirling, I've managed to put this together (cause a certain someone wouldn't tell me when their bday was so i couldn't plaaaaaaan >>>: )
> 
> LOL Thanks for being someone who I could talk about 2hyun w/ and just produce 101/nu'est feels in general. I know we've only known each other (objectively) for a very short period of time, but we just clicked and I'm thankful to have met you. ^^ This is just a little something for your birthday (these were much easier to write when we were all teenagers LOL I'm no longer as creative as I used to be ;;) 
> 
> Once again, happy birthday QIQI <3 You always got someone down south who u can scream about 2hyun and jisoo ^^ <3
> 
> (okay, i'm so tired LOL this will be my contribution to the 2hyun fandom for the rest of this year LOL)

**Author's Note:**

> 1


End file.
